


water

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, meet cute, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The redhead blinks at him and it’s as though with each fanning of her lovely lashes, Jon can feel his face turn a deeper shade of red.





	water

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on tumblr from the lovely @pkwolf-writes (let me know your ao3 name and I'll set this as a gift!)
> 
> _Jonsa modern AU prompt: They’re new neighbors and Jon saw Sansa for the first time and his brain stopped working and now he’s just knocked on her door and Sansa’s like uh hi? And Jon totally panicked and asked if she had any water?_

The redhead blinks at him and it’s as though with each fanning of her lovely lashes, Jon can feel his face turn a deeper shade of red._ ‘Do you have any water?!’_ Is that what he’d said? _Fuck!_ It may have been a while since he’s actively been interested in a girl but this was ridiculous!

“Umm… yeah?” she responds, her head tilting at him in amusement and her own cheeks glowing pink too.

_Think, Snow. Think!_

“Err… it’s just-” he indicates over his shoulder with his thumb, “-I’m new to the building - number 3 - and I’m having… err… plumbing issues.”

“Your water’s shut off?”

Jon breathes a sigh of relief because hopefully _-hopefully-_ he doesn’t sound like a complete nutter right now. “Yeah.”

“Come in,” she says, opening the door wider and smiling. “Do you have any bottles? You can take some of mine. My name is Sansa, by the way,” she offers her hand in greeting.

After Sansa fills what seems like every empty vessel in her possession full of water for him, and they’d spent a little time chatting, getting to know one another, Jon is completely convinced that his new neighbour is, in fact, his dream girl.

He returns to his apartment, arms laden with bottles and a huge grin painted on his face. 

A knock on his door later has him peering through the spyhole, his smile from earlier returning when he sees Sansa standing on the other side. “I thought you might need this,” she says, holding up the huge cooking pot by both handles when he opens the door. It’s full of more water. 

She smiles brightly when Ghost comes bounding over to give their visitor a good sniffing over. “I thought you might need it if you want to cook anything tonight for yourself… or your partner?”

_Is she fishing for information?_ Jon wonders, setting the full pot on his stove. He turns to face her, leaning back against his kitchen counter. “Thank you, but it’s just me and Ghost,” he tells her with a smile that he hopes is somewhere around the flirtatious mark. Sansa bites her lip in response as she’s petting his dog, so he’ll take that as a win. 

Rather rudely, Ghost seems to decide that sneezing into their guest’s pretty pale blue floaty dress is a stellar idea and promptly leaves a lovely doggy snot stain from his own fair snout._Thanks, buddy._

“Shit! I’m so sorry!”

He hears Sansa inhale but she doesn’t appear to be making a fuss, although rubbing it is only making her hands mucky now.

“Here,” he says, turning towards the sink and grabbing a cloth, wetting it from the tap without thinking. He’s two steps towards her before his brain catches up with himself. _Fuck._

Sansa eyes the cloth, then the tap behind him before she meets his gaze with her brows high on her head.

“_Sooo_… here’s the thing…”


End file.
